


The Boy of Wild Woods and Molten Gold

by TwixxCatt



Series: The essence of a person [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: This is part 2 of my series. Thank you Atoasterwow for betaing this for me





	The Boy of Wild Woods and Molten Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my series. Thank you Atoasterwow for betaing this for me

There is a boy that is made of wild forest and molten gold.  
He grew into maturity ever so slowly, like a giant tree.   
Others thought that he had no talent or skill because he grew so slow. They said he was a barren tundra, that he was useless.   
But the boy had gold flowing through his veins.  
He learned, ever so slowly, to stand up for himself.  
Then one day, in a shower of golden blood, his forest bloomed.  
He surged up, the scared insecure boy, and became a leader. He took lead of a rebellion, painting a huge target on his own back to defend those weaker than he.  
In the worst moment for his people, he rallied their strength and destroyed the enemies last hope of protection.   
Who is this boy, this glorious golden forest of a human?  
He is Neville Longbottom.


End file.
